


New Year with You

by zaen



Series: The Fluff series [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ash and Eiji in Japan during the holidays, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaen/pseuds/zaen
Summary: Ash and Eiji spent the New Year's Eve in Izumo with Eiji's family.Written for Day 3 of theBanana Fish Fluff Week





	New Year with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with the New Year's celebration traditions in Japan, [this article ](https://tokyocheapo.com/travel/holidays/japanese-new-year-tokyo/) may help you!

It was the first time Ash spent the New Year in Japan. It wasn't, on the other hand, the fist time he and Eiji stayed in Izumo, at the latter parents' house. 

They didn't have to attend classes since college was closed for the holiday and Eiji's sister, Satsuki, would have come home from Tokyo to celebrate the new year.

Since his first time in Japan, Ash's Japanese had improved considerably and now he felt more confident talking with Eiji's mom and sister; since Eiji's father was in hospital, he didn't have many chances to interact with him directly, but he felt things were... less awkward. 

On his previous visit, Ash had spent more time with Mrs Okumura and Satsuki, so he felt more comfortable around them. While he and Eiji never made official statements to the Okumuras about their relationship, they knew about them, and especially the women of the house, that were able to see them together all the time, understood.

“You two should be grateful to me, it was thanks to the [Omamori](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omamori) I gave Onii-chan before leaving for the US that you find each other.”  
Eiji, Ash and Satsuki were in the living room, eating tangerines under the [kotatsu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotatsu). Talking with Satsuki, after getting to know her better, was actually quite funny and entertaining for Ash. She studied languages at university, so interacting with her has never been a problem. It helped they immediately got along. Eiji was glad they got comfortable around each other in the few time spent together.  
After Eiji, Satsuki was the one that helped Ash more with Japanese. While the first time they met they had talked in English most of the time, now Ash wanted to try to speak more Japanese, even if the conversation often switched to English, for convenience. Satsuki found Ash's determination to learn their languages for her brother simply adorable.  
“You gave me that charm ironically, and we all know it” said Eiji, unimpressed, raising his eyebrow.  
“Well, regardless the reason, it worked” answered Ash casually, a little smile on his face.  
“Thank you Acchan, at least there's someone on my side.”  
Eiji told him that sooner or later his sister would have stated calling him with some sort of nickname. Ash actually liked it.  
“You know, when Eiji talked about you, for some reason I've always though you were so much younger than him, like a middle schooler or something. I was so surprised when it turned out you're my age.”  
“Eeeh, this is new. What the hell did you tell him, Nii-chan?”  
“That I had a little sister, that she was annoying and not cute at all.” He turned to look at her in the eyes, with his best smirk “So the truth”.

Her question was perfectly innocent, but Ash knew it could have triggered other questions regarding those years in America, years Ash and Eiji avoided to talk about with Eij's family. Both of them understood Satsuki was probably wondering about those years as well, but thankfully she decided to let it go.  
“It's rude talking about your little sister like this, but now Acchan can see with his eyes how wrong you are” she simply answered sticking her tongue out, immediately mirrored by Eiji, before the three of them started laughing.

**

Eiji explained Ash that in Japan the New Year was celebrated with the members of the family, only in Tokyo there were parties and fireworks. Ash actually preferred the more intimate way.

The three kids helped Mrs Okumura preparing the traditional Toshikosji soba dinner. Now, natto aside, Ash loved everything the Okumuras cooked and all three of them were amazing cookers; which on one hand meant that there was always something good to eat, on the other, when you have three strong personalities with three different and equally good cooking styles, argues on how to cook a dish weren't so unusual.

(Ash learnt that Eiji and Satsuki knew perfectly how to cook not because they particularly enjoyed it, but out of necessity. After their father got ill, their mother had to find a job to sustain the family and while their late grandma helped with the house, she was an elderly woman, and she had her limits. Everybody tried to to their best, given the situation.)

That night was different, maybe because it was a special occasion, or because now that Eiji was in the US and Satsuki in Tokyo for her studies, the chances to stay together weren't so many and no one wanted to fight over the dinner. Ash followed the patient instructions of the head chef of the night, Mrs Okumura, while Eiji and Satsuki explained him the meaning of the food and other typical traditions. 

The food was simply delicious and the dinner was enjoyable. After the midnight and the exchange of greetings, everybody went to sleep.

**

“So, did you have fun today?” asked Eiji while undressing to wear his pajama.  
Ash hugged Eiji from behind, urging the other to join him under the covers of Eiji's childhood bed. He felt cold and wanted Eiji next to him as soon as possible.  
“Yes, it's nice to celebrate like this. I like staying with your family”  
Eiji smiled, turning around to get under the sheet. He hugged Ash, stroking his golden hair.  
“Now it's your family too”.  
Ash sighted, Eiji's head tuck protectively under his chin, a little scared by that statement but happy regardless. The only family worthy of that name he had had was his brother Griffin and now the idea to have not one, but two group of people that he could actually consider a family (Max, Jessica and Micheal in the US and the Okumuras in Japan) was such a foreign concept but at the same time a very welcomed one. Anyway, he changed topic.

“It's tiring talking in another language all day. On a rational level I already knew it, you had told me, but I realized it only right now that I can somehow talk Japanese. You and your sister are too kind, I'll never learn if we switch to English after a while”. He scooted Eiji closer, while caressing his back.  
“She does it because she's nice but also 'cause it's not everyday she can practice with a native speaker. Anyway, you can speak in English when you got tired, there's no rush. We can translate to Mom and if it's only us and Sacchan, there's no problem.”  
“I know, it's just that you do this all day, every day. I need to step up my game, it's not fair you do always all the job. My resolution for the new year is keep learning Japanese, so we can alternate freely” he concluded kissing Eiji's forehead.  
Eiji smiled. “I really appreciate the thought, but think about college too, it's more important than learning Japanese.”  
“No Eiji. _You_ are more important.”

They found each other's lips in the reassuring dark of the bedroom, their hands warm and loving on the other's body. Ash manhandled Eiji so that the older man was over him. That way he could kiss him better.  
“Eiji...” a quiet plea.  
Eiji started kissing the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his slender neck, the spot he knew made Ash see the stars.  
Ash tucked his hands under Eiji's shirt, his back and shoulders muscles moving under Ash's fingers. He started caressing Eij near his spine. He knew he loved it. At the same time Eiji was leaving a mark on his collarbone when they both inadvertently moaned. They looked at each other and started laughing quietly, trying to not wake up anyone.  
They talked about it and they were both uncomfortable doing more than that, with other people at home.  
For that night, it was enough.

Ash spooned Eiji, kissing his cheek first and his nape later.  
“Goodnight Eiji.”  
A moment of silence.  
“You remember that tomorro- I mean today, we go the shrine for Hatsumode, right?”  
“Yes, and I'm actually excited to visit the temple and stuff, the only thing that bothers me is that we have to wake up early when we're on holiday.”  
“That always bothers you” Eiji giggled.  
“True. At least I can see you wearing your kimono.” Another kiss on the nape.  
“Ehi, that's my line” said Eiji, turning to face his beloved.

_Please Japanese Gods, let us having many others new years like this, even if we are far from Izumo, your land. Let us be happy like this forever._

“Happy New Year, Eiji”  
“Happy new Year, Ash”.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thank you for reading ❤ If you are interested, you can find me [here](http://zaenaris.tumblr.com/).


End file.
